1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making arrays of high aspect ratio P-N junctions by the temperature gradient zone melting technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
W. G. Pfann in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,048 and other related articles and patents teaches a temperature gradient zone melting process for making semiconductor devices. In all of his teachings, Pfann initiates the thermal migration process by placing a solid sheet or a piece of wire on a surface and in prepared holes in a surface of a body of single crystal semiconductor material. These procedures are limitations which unfortunately make process engineers shun Pfann's teachings relative to embodying temperature gradient zone melting as a practical tool in modern semiconductor manufacturing lines. However, if temperature gradient zone melting could be adapted for making semiconductor devices, then the devices envisioned by Dominic A. Cusano in his copending patent application entitled "Modified Target Diode-Array Vidicons for X-Rays, Infrared and Visible Need" and filed the same day as this patent application and assigned to the same assignee can become a reality and become a pronounced advancement of the semiconductor art field.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved temperature gradient zone melting process technique which overcomes the deficiencies and limitations of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved temperature gradient zone melting process technique for making high aspect ratio P-N junctions in a body of semiconductor material.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.